Fanconi anemia (FA) is an autosomal recessive disease characterized by bone marrow (BM) failure, variable congenital anomalies, and a predisposition to leukemia. Cells from FA patients exhibit hypersensitivity to alkylating agents such as mitomycin C (MMC) and diepoxybutane (DEB) and this hypersensitivity is currently used as the basis for the diagnostic tests for FA. It is known that FA is genetically heterogeneous, with at least seven complementation groups (A to G) identified thus far. The genes encoding the groups A (FANCA), C (FANCC), G (FANCG), D (FANCD), and F (FANCF) have been cloned. The function of the proteins encoded by these genes is a subject of substantial interest in communities of scientists interested in hematopoiesis, carcinogenesis, and genetic instability. The Oregon Cancer Center at Oregon Health Sciences University and the Fanconi Anemia Research Fund, Inc. are planning the annual international meeting on Fanconi Anemia for 2001 to be held in Portland, Oregon. As has been the case in these meetings in the past, the meeting will run for 2.5 days and will consist of an organized series of 10 minute summaries of primary research data followed by five minutes of questions. Each of the six sessions planned will be followed by open discussion periods. Invited speakers will provide abstracts in advance and the Fanconi Fund will create an abstract book prior to the meeting. Sessions will include: Gene Discovery and Regulation, Carcinogenesis and Leukemogenesis, FA Protein Function, Mosaicism/Transplantation and Novel Therapies, FA Protein Complexes and DNA repair, Diagnosis, and Murine Models. These sessions reflect the broad scope of fields that have gained new insights through studies on the FA problem. Although the meeting is entirely focused on scientific advances and questions, representative patient and family advocates are also invited to attend. A short narrative summary of meeting highlights will be created by the Chair of the Scientific Advisory Committee of the Fanconi Anemia Research Fund and will be published in the journal, Experimental Hematology.